


A Daydream's Start

by RemiRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/M, Magic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Student/Teacher, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started from the moment you stepped into Hogwarts and entered his classroom. Daydreaming was the thing you seemed to be the best at. Unfortunately.</p><p>SnapexReader </p><p>Dedicated to KarenaWilliams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year: Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think the hardest part about porting this fic here for once Luna goes down is that this is like my only fic to ever reach over 100 reviews and I just don't think I'll be able to do it again. /ugly sobs
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> So, I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a while and I may do another fic eventually using the other idea I had. Anywhoo, this will probably be a series of short chapters until the reader is out of Hogwarts(they may be short all the way, but I hope not haha) 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it and this is dedicated to Kali because she is awesome, encouraged me to write this, and even beta read it for me! :D
> 
> Please review~

You ran a hand through your (hair color) hair with a sigh. You walked along the dark, and often unnerving, corridors of Hogwarts. You were making your way to the dungeons for your Potions class. 

Often you thought that you would enjoy the class a whole lot more if the room wasn’t so depressing and dreary. Not that you didn’t enjoy it either way. 

It had been a little secret of yours that you found Professor Snape… Very nice to look at in class, to say the least. In fact, it often got you in trouble and many points have ended up deducted from your house because of it. You would get lost in your daydreaming and end up with a boiling cauldron of some unknown substance. You’d never be able to forget that one day when the contents bubbled over and burned a hole through your new robe! You shuddered as you remembered how long you were in detention after that, and of course the howler you received from your parents after they had to send you a new robe. 

This was your first year at Hogwarts. You really hoped you could over come this little crush on your professor, so you could pay attention and stop getting points taken away. Your house mates were starting to get really angry at you. Not to mention, some students still hadn’t stopped teasing you about the Howler you got. 

“’Ey, (Your name) what ar’ yeh doin’? Class started bough’ five minutes ago,” came the booming voice of Hagrid behind you.

You whipped around, eyes wide, and heart pounding. You were not sure what scared you more: the fact that Hagrid snuck up on you or the fact that your day dreaming had yet again caused you trouble. Snape was going to give you detention for sure! 

“What?!” You clutched your book and wand closer to your chest. “I’m sorry, Hagrid, but I’ve got to run!”

You shouted behind you as you ran the rest of the way to Snape’s classroom. 

Snape’s dark eyes locked onto you as soon as you entered the classroom, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath, a blush dusting across your cheeks in embarrassment.

“Professor, I’m so sorry I--”

“Enough of your excuses, Miss (Last name). Take your seat. 5 points from Ravenclaw and you have a detention tonight. You’d best not be late.”

You gulped and released a shuddering breath as you took your seat up front next to a girl with long blonde hair. 

As soon as Snape turned his back to point to whatever he was talking about before you barged in, the girl leaned in close. “I think one day Snape is finally going to snap and give you infinite detentions and just chain you up in the dungeons.”

The blush on your cheeks only deepened. If you kept up like this, you were positive he really would.


	2. First Year: Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> Thanks to everyone for the reviews, here is the second chapter :)
> 
> Sorry that it's so short! The next chapter is much longer! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter~  
> Only the plot of the fanfic~

With a deep breath, you stood in front of the door to Snape’s Potion class. God, this was going to suck. Gathering yourself together, you pushed the door open.

“Miss (Last Name), I must admit I‘m surprised to see you on time,” he said in an almost sarcastic manner. 

You flushed in embarrassment and coughed to clear your throat. “Wh-what would you like me to do for my detention, Professor?” You stammered. 

He moved quickly from his desk and plopped a stack of old papers on the table in front of you. 

“You will copy these down.”

“What are they?” You asked as you looked over a few pages.

“These pages contain the list of ingredients and directions for a potion that you have been failing miserably at since day one.”

_Wonderful_ , you thought to yourself. 

As you took out your quill and a roll of parchment, Snape’s voice caught your attention.

“When you are finished with that, we’ll be trying the potion again. We’ll remain here until you can successfully create it.”

Your head nearly thumped onto the desk. This was going to be an incredibly horrid night, even if you got to sneak glances up at Snape every now and then. You sighed. You really needed to stop thinking like that. 

Those thoughts were what landed you in this position in the _first_ place.


	3. First Year: The Great Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> Here is the third chapter everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far as I'm really enjoying writing it! :D
> 
> Thanks again to my beta reader, Kali! :)

The next day you sat in the Great Hall for dinner. Your arms were still sore from the detention yesterday. 

“(Your name), how was it?” The blonde girl from your Potions class, Rebecca, asked.

“The detention? Absolutely retched!” 

You placed your forehead on the table and sighed. You were in Ravenclaw, the house for the smart, creative, and witty. Yet here you were, being asked about your detention. Honestly, you could make a very good potion when you could concentrate, but it was just so hard with Snape. 

“What did he make you do?” A boy next to you asked. 

He was rather cute: deep brown eyes and dusty blonde hair. His name was Lee and he was in your house, but a year above you. 

“I had to take notes and do a potion until I could get it right,” you mumbled, face still pressed to the table. 

Rebecca patted you comfortingly on the back. “There, there! He could’ve made you scrub the cauldrons again!”

You sat up with your cheek cupped in your palm. “Yeah,” you agreed. “I guess that’s true.”

“I just don’t understand. You’re so good in your other classes.” The female across from you said in a matter-of-fact manner. 

“I know, Jenna, but I just can’t seem to concentrate in Potions.”

“Why? Do you like someone in that class?” Lee rubbed his elbow into your side. “Do you?”

You fought against the blush that wanted to dance across your cheeks.

“N-no, I don’t know what you are talking about. It’s just that it’s so dark down there that I have trouble seeing. That’s all.” 

Jenna raised a single dark brown eyebrow at you, clearly not believing what you had said, but let it go.

“It is pretty gloomy down there, but it’s _Snape_. What more could you expect?” Rebecca said before she placed a piece of bread in her mouth. 

Lee nodded. “That’s for sure! I don’t think the guy has ever smiled in his life! I mean, unless you count him smirking at the failure of his students as smiling.” 

“Come on, guys, he’s really not that bad,” you defended weakly. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Rebecca placed the back of her hand on your forehead. “The man has given you _how_ many detentions?” 

You swore you saw a look of knowing flash across Jenna’s green eyes. For the sake of your mental sanity, you really hoped she didn’t figure it out. Being teased because of your crush on your professor was the last thing you wanted to hear right now. At least summer break was right around the corner.


	4. Owl From Jenna: Number One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE!! And I hope you all forgive me with the promise of having chapters ready right away :P
> 
> On a side note, I GOT TO MEET TOM FELTON! ADGNNDASKAFAJ  
> It was so cool x.x my boyfriend took me to go see him and we got his autograph! My boyfriend got a little grumpy that Tom put 'xxx' on my wand though hahaha X3   
> (Also, it was really weird seeing Tom Felton look nothing like Draco.. Haha he was fuzzy-faced, wild-haired and wearing extremely casual clothes. Haha)

(Your name),

I hope that Aion gets there okay. He’s getting up there in age and isn’t the young bird he used to be! 

Anyway, getting on to the point, I think I know your little secret, (Full Name)! You’ve got a crush on Professor Snape, haven’t you? Now don’t you deny it! 

I don’t have the slightest idea why you would, but whatever. To each their own, I suppose? 

Don’t worry, I promise not to tell anyone! Especially not Lee and Rebecca!

I hope to hear from you soon,

Jenna


	5. Owl to Jenna: Number One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Notes:  
> So, I decided to post another one because all of you are so awesome and left me amazing reviews :D
> 
> Also, I remembered that I didn't mention about the random FERRET that ran in front of my car on the way home from meeting Felton/Malfoy... And then Kali pointed out that in the books Moody had transformed Draco into a ferret and then I was a little weirded out since that's a weird coincidence.. Especially since HOW MANY TIMES DOES A FERRET RUN IN FRONT OF TRAFFIC?! Lol Also! If anyone has any still shots or something like that of Snape during the memory sequence in the last movie(Especially when he was trying to find Lily) I will be incredibly grateful!!

Jenna, 

Why would you write that?! What if my parents had read the letter before me? They would have my head if they knew I was crushing on my professor! Could you imagine? I bet they would send me a howler in the middle of the Great Hall that told me to get my head out of the clouds and back into books! And they would definitely make sure to mention that I like him!

Ugh, the Slytherin’s would tease me to NO end! Can’t you just see the look on Professor Snape’s face? He’s the ONLY Potions master. I would have to be under the scrutiny of his gaze for the next 6 years! I just can’t handle that, Jenna.

I really hope you keep your word about not telling Lee and Rebecca. Especially since Rebecca sits next to me in Potions. She already teases me about being ‘The Teacher’s Little Delinquent’! I’m not that bad, am I? I mean, I know I can’t concentrate in his class, but I wouldn’t say I am a delinquent… At least Lee is a year older then us so he’s not in our class. I’d only have to deal with him at breakfast, lunch, and dinner… Oh, and in the common room… Oh, please, please don’t tell him!

On a side note, I don’t think you give Aion enough credit! He’s a tough old bird and got here just fine! I just hope Meriwether isn’t leaving lots of dead mice around your place. She likes to do that a lot, I’m afraid. 

(Your Name)


	6. Owl From Jenna: Number Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> Hey everyone, updates may come slow for a while. My grandma(Whom I live with) was sent to the hospital a couple days ago. Her kidney's have failed and she had surgery today to put a permanent catheter in her chest for dialysis and I'm incredibly worried about her. Top that with my family fighting and it's a recipe for me being incredibly stressed out so I hope everyone will understand if updates don't come immediately. 
> 
> Either way, I can't thank you all enough for all the kind reviews I've been left and yesterday when I was sitting 6 hours at the hospital, I did manage to write a few chapters out. I hope I can get them beta-read and posted soon, but no guarantees.

(Your Name),

Don’t worry so much! Have your parents ever read your letters? Plus, I really think they would just laugh it off. “Silly childhood crushes! I remember when I was your age, I had a crush on --” My mum likes to carry on about that all the time and she doesn’t even know I fancy anyone!

But, I told you, I won’t tell them. To make it fair, I’ll tell you who I have a crush on. But, only if you go with me to Diagon Alley for school supplies!

Jenna


	7. Owl to Jenna: Number Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> So, after three days my grandma can talk again and she's almost as good as new! She still has to be in the hospital and she'll have to be on dialysis for the rest of her life, but she is alive and I'm happy. So, I'm updating this chapter. It's filler so as soon as I get a review for it, I'll update the next chapter :P
> 
> Thanks so much, everyone!

Jenna,

Fine, it’s a deal! I’ll meet you in Diagon Alley in front of the book store the week before school starts. And you better be telling me the truth or I’ll… Well, I don’t know what I’d do, but I’d be really upset!

Maybe you’re right. I suppose they probably would just laugh about it and brush it off. Though I really don’t want to hear about who mum had a crush on when she was going to Hogwarts! That’s more then I need to know about her… 

Anyway, see you later!

(Your Name)


	8. Second Year: Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> You should all thank FireofBlood for her review :P 
> 
> There has been drama going on at my house and last night it was just so bad I had to leave to stay at my boyfriend's house. When my grandma is in the hospital, I wish they would just shut up and stop all their crap.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the update and the torture of poor Reader-chan :P

You sat on a bench outside of the bookstore waiting for Jenna with your mother at your side. She looked down at the list of your needed books and smiled lightly to herself. 

“You know, I remember my second year of Hogwarts like it was just yesterday! That was the year I first started talking to your father. He wanted to try out for the Quidditch team, but didn’t make it until his fifth year.”

Nodding to confirm to your mother that you heard her, your (eye color) orbs continued to scan around for any sign of Jenna and her mom. 

“So, are you interested in any boys yet?” Your mother giggled. 

“Wh-what? Mom, why would you ask something like that?!” You stuttered out behind your deep blush.

“Oh, look at that face! What year is he? Is he cute? Is he in your house? Oh, please let me know! My baby girl’s first crush! This is so cute!” Your mom carried on as you tried to hide your face in your hands. 

Please, Jenna, hurry up! You thought. 

“(Your name)!” 

You hopped up in excitement as you heard your friend’s voice.

“Jenna, I can’t thank you enough for saving me!” you said in a hushed whisper to her as you hugged her tightly.

“Why, what happened?”

“My mom started talking about when she went to Hogwarts and then asked if I had a crush on someone! Then she kept asking what he was like! It was dreadful!”

Jenna laughed and patted your shoulder


	9. Second Year: Welcome Back to Potions Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Author's Note:
> 
> "Thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone! They really inspire me to keep rolling with the updates! :D
> 
> This one has a little bit of Snape in it~ haha"

Jenna nudged into you as you walked side by side. “So, we’re off to Potions class, are you excited?” She waggled her eyebrows.

You sighed. “You know, Jenna, when I first met you, I assumed that you were going to be a smarty pants know-it-all type of girl that had not a single funny bone in her body. Now I’m standing next to you as you tease me.” Shaking your head, you continued, “Maybe I just have no idea how to judge someone’s character.”

“That would explain why you have a crush on a certain someone.” She laughed.

“Why you little--”

“A crush on who?”

Your heart sunk deep within your chest as you and Jenna turned around to face Lee.

“Wh-what are you talking about, Lee?” 

_God_ , you thought, _just what I needed at the beginning of the school year!_

“C’mon, we’re friends, right? You can share with me!” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and gave a light shake. 

“It was nothing important, really.” You shrugged.

“I’m here to help! Who is it? I bet it’s Bill Weasley, huh? Lots of girls seem to like him for whatever reason.”

You shot a glance towards Jenna. During your school shopping she had revealed that her crush was on said Weasley. 

“No, it’s not.” Breaking free from him, you walked backwards. “But he’s in my Potions class and that’s all you’re getting from me! C’mon, Jenna or else we’ll be late!”

Grabbing Jenna’s hand you rushed down the hallway to get as far and as fast from Lee as you could. 

“Nice save, (Your Name).” Jenna laughed. 

“Thanks, I figured giving him a little would pacify him and it wasn’t even a lie!”

“Yeah, I--”

She suddenly stopped and got a wide eyed look on her face.

“Jenna, what’s wro-- Oof!”

You nearly fell onto your bottom if it wasn’t for the hand on your wrist holding you up. Though when your eyes traveled up the arm of the person that had saved you, you really wished you would have hit the ground. That way you could have crawled away to hide in a corner somewhere. 

“Professor Snape, I am SO sorry! I truly am, I--”

“Well, Miss (Last Name), it seems that this semester is going to start off just as well as the last one. Do see about fixing that.”

He let you go and turned around to walk the rest of the way to his classroom, his robe flowing out behind him. 

“Are you alright, (Your name)?” Jenna asked as she gingerly placed a hand on your shoulder. 

You nodded dumbly. “Yeah, I’m fine.” After releasing a shaky breath, you realized the burning blush sensation dancing across your face. 

“To be honest, I’m surprised he didn’t let you drop.”


	10. Second Year: Prove Them Wrong

Rebecca sat next to you in the Great Hall for dinner with a coy smile on her face.

“So, any detentions today, (Your Name)? You did have Potions today after all.”

“Oi, you’re all a bunch of comedians. You should look into getting an act together,” you said as you cast dry looks between Jenna and Rebecca.

“Oh, come on, how could we not expect you to with as many as the git gave you last year,” Lee said with a mouth full of meat. 

“First off, Lee, that’s disgusting.” The boy blushed and closed his mouth. “Second, he’s not a git just because he gives me detention. And for your information, I’m trying to get my act together this year! My parents were not happy with my Potions scores.”

“Oh, yeah? Afraid they’ll send you another Howler?” The blonde next to you teased.

You slammed your hands down on the table in frustration before standing. “I’m going for a walk.”

Gathering your things, you rushed from the Great Hall and began walking down corridors to get to your dorm. You decided then that you would make sure you got the highest marks in your class. You’d show them all, and Snape, that you could pay attention and get them all to forget about that stupid Howler!


	11. Second Year: Not Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all, sorry I haven't been updating. I get so crazy with work, my business, and just trying to get everything in order. I do have like... 10+ chapters pre-written already. So, I think I'm going to dump them all in... Sooo... enjoy? Haha xD;

You sat in the Ravenclaw common room with your face pressed in your second year Potions book. You would show your friends and Professor Snape that you could concentrate in Potions and excel to the top of the class just like the Ravenclaw you knew you were. 

“(Your Name)? Are you still upset?” Jenna asked quietly as she walked into the room. 

A shake of the head was all the acknowledgement that you gave her.

“Look, (Your Name), I’m really sorry about what happened. I--”

You locked your (eye color) eyes onto Jenna’s. “I’m not angry. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m studying.”

You snapped the book shut, grabbed your parchment, and left for the dorms.


	12. Second Year: Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

“Can anyone tell me what the ingredients are to the potion used to cure boils?” 

“The ingredients are dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horn slugs, and porcupine quills.”

“You are correct, Ms. (Last Name), but you have spoken out of turn. You cannot seem to keep yourself out of trouble, can you?”

At that moment the only thing you wanted to do was bash your skull against your desk until you were no longer conscious. 

“That will be five points from Ravenclaw.” 

_Simply fantastic._ You thought. _I can feel all my housemates glaring at me. At least it wasn't detention._

“And you will have a detention to serve after dinner.”

That’s it, your life was over. There was no way Rebecca was going to let you live this down.


	13. Second Year: Who's The Git Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh~
> 
> Also, should add this in every once in a while:
> 
> I do not own any characters, words, places, or events created by J.K. Rowling. The world she created is amazing and it inspired me to write this fanfic. I am making no profit from it. 
> 
> BUT I DO LOVE THE NICE WORDS SOME OF YOU OFFER ME! ;^;

To your shock and amazement, neither Rebecca or Lee said a single thing about your detention with Snape. Jenna hadn’t even said anything. Truth be told, it was getting on your nerves.

“Alright, what’s going on? You three haven’t even said a single thing to me all dinner about my detention.”

Lee swallowed the piece of food in his mouth and shrugged. “You got detention? I hadn’t heard. What professor?”

“Are you joking? You know very well what professor!”

You gazed between the three of them. Was this some big elaborate joke? They all continued to munch quietly on their food. 

“I think I prefer the teasing…” You mumbled as you rested your head in the palm of your hand and poked at your vegetables in a bored manner. 

“You don’t even know how excited that makes me!” Rebecca chirped with glee.

“I-I didn’t mean it!” You nearly shouted out.

“Too late, you already said it!” Lee wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “So ol’ Snapey got you again, huh? What for? Did you melt a hole through the table?” You hid your head in your hands. “Did you make a toxic gas? Considering that git, maybe you just breathed wrong.”

“Mr. Plysworth,” Lee paled ghostly white. “since you are so interested in why Ms. (Last Name) has gotten detention, why don’t you serve it for her?”

Snape glowered down at Lee before smirking at you.

As the poor boy was dragged away by your knight in dark robes your friend whispered, “Perhaps he isn’t a big git after all.”


	14. Second Year: She Needs Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muurrrrrr...
> 
> So, my original author's note (I have this posted on Luna) said that someone had told me they thought Quidditch wasn't open to students until Year 4... When I checked the wiki (admittedly years ago) I couldn't find an age requirement, so, if it's true about 4th year students... let's just pretend the Ravenclaw team is in dire need of new players, haha.

A week later Lee was still angry about having to serve your detention with Snape. 

“I don’t understand why you’re grumpy at me. It was your own fault,” you said jovially as you hugged your Potions book to your chest.

“He made me scrub cauldrons! Do you know how sore my arms are?” Lee rubbed his arms. “I don’t know how muggles get by.”

“I think you’re just incredibly lazy,” Rebecca teased. 

“Whatever. Just remind me to look before I ever talk about Professor Snape again.”

“See you at dinner.” Jenna waved to him as he veered off to enter his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

“So, I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team. They are looking for reserve members and I think I can do it!” Rebecca said out of no where. 

You sputtered. Last year Rebecca almost broke her arm trying to fly her broom. How did she expect to be able to play Quidditch?

“What position were you hoping to be the reserve for?” Your brunette friend asked as she pushed her black rimmed glasses further up her nose.

“The Seeker!”

“What?!” You and Jenna nearly shouted as you stood in front of your next classroom. 

“I’ve been practicing flying and I think I can do it!” She said as she took her seat. 

Jenna leaned in close to whisper to you. “You’ve been studying Potions a lot, right?” You nodded. “Anything for luck? She’s going to need it if she makes any position on the team!”

It was against the rules, but you knew you had to if you didn’t want Rebecca sent straight to the infirmary.


	15. Second Year: Need A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, bum, buuuuuuuuuuuum~

Jenna plopped down next to you on your bed, where you lay on your stomach, flipping through books.

“Find anything useful yet?”

“Nothing that we wouldn’t have to go through Snape’s ingredient’s closet for.” You sighed heavily. “All of these need special things that we can’t just sneak extra of during class.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do? We can’t let her just fly and get hurt!”

“I know… Are we prepared to try to sneak into his storage then?”

Jenna nodded. “We have to.”

You gulped. You wanted to help Rebecca, but some part of you still wished she had said no.

“So, what’s the plan?”


	16. Second Year: Why Me?

“Why am I doing the stealing part again?” you asked with slouching shoulders and lips forced out in a pout. 

“Because you know exactly what we need. If I went I’d end up fumbling around and getting caught.”

Jenna hugged her Potions book to her chest, humming as she strolled away. You sighed in defeat until a thought crossed your mind. 

“Hey, Jenna, what are you talking about?! You’ve got nearly perfect marks in Potions!”


	17. Second Year: Reevaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all wanted a longer chapter~

Jenna knocked gently on the door to Snape’s classroom before walking in. He placed the quill he was using down and looked at her. 

“Yes, Miss Tennant?” he asked as he set his fierce gaze on her.

“I was wondering if you could help me with a potion I’ve been having trouble with.”

Severus sighed before pushing himself up and walking to one of the tables. 

“What potion?”

Jenna put the book on the table and turned to a page with a floral bookmark. “This one here, professor,”

Snape’s dark eyes scanned the page before returning his gaze to the girl before him.

“Miss Tennant, you have some of the highest marks in my class. Why would you need help with such a simple potion?”

Jenna blushed and looked away. “I know it seems so bad. I just really need help.”

Snape sighed. “Perhaps if you kept better company, you would be able to complete such a simple task.”

You wrinkled your nose in confusion. You certainly hoped he was talking about Lee and not you. Lee may have been sorted into Ravenclaw, but he always seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish. 

Jenna waited until Snape was out of sight, as he was headed toward his storage closet, before sending a small flare into the hallway.

“That’s the signal…” you muttered to yourself before dashing into the room. 

“Quick, hide behind there!” Jenna pointed and whispered hurriedly as you rushed passed her. 

Snape returned moments later with a handful of bottles in varying shapes and sizes.

“Start the preparations.”

You tried to calm your breathing. Being in tiny dark places was totally not your thing. Especially since you swore something just ran across your foot.

_Calm down,_ you thought to yourself. _This will all be worth it in the end… I hope._

After a dreadful fifteen minutes, you finally heard the last signal, Jenna’s scream. You rushed out into the smoke filled room with the sleeve of your robe placed over your mouth.

“Where is it? Where is it?” you chanted to yourself as your (eye color) orbs searched frantically for a specific vial. It was the most important ingredient. “There you are!” You snatched up the bottle and the others that you needed before stashing them away.

Quickly, you scanned outside the door before dashing into the smog covered room. Your breath caught in your throat as you heard Snape’s voice shout out a spell and the heavy veil of billowy white lift.

“Miss (Last Name), what are you doing in here?”

You turned your wide eyes to him as you wracked your brain for the answer.

“She came in when the smoke started, sir.” You snapped your gaze towards Jenna. “I think she was coming to help… Right, (Your Name)?”

You nodded dumbly. 

Snape’s calculating gaze studied your face for several minutes. “There’s no need. You’re free to go. As for you, Miss Tennant, I have a feeling I need to reevaluate your marks.”


	18. Second Year: I'll Make It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand back to short.

“I need to scrub myself clean! I lied to him… and I stole from him! I’m such a horrible person, Jenna!” you said in a pathetic tone as you placed the vials in the night stand before collapsing onto your bed.

Your best friend patted your back. “It’s alright… Plus you hardly lied at all. I did, you just agreed. It was an necessary evil in order to save a friend. I’m sure he would understand.”

“If he would be so understanding, then why didn’t we just ask him for the ingredients?” The words were slightly muffled by the pillow in your face. 

Jenna’s eyes darted around. “Well, umm… You know what? I’m awfully tired. I think I’m going to hit the hay early!”

The lights in the room went out, but you were still wide awake. You wanted to help Rebecca, you really did. But having to deceive Snape to do so made you feel terrible… You’d do something to fix this. You’d make sure of it.


	19. Second Year: It's Ready

“Is it ready?” Jenna asked as she tucked her brown hair behind her ear.

“It should be.”

The gold liquid bubbled and some of it jumped like small fish. You scooped some into a small bottle.

“So, we just need to slip it into her pumpkin juice and it should be fine?”

You nodded. “She’ll make the team for sure…”


	20. Second Year: Ever Watchful Eyes

You held the little vial filled to the brim with the shinning golden substance. You bit your lip in thought, knowing you shouldn’t do it.

Jenna leaned in close and whispered in your ear. “C’mon, she might get hurt if we don’t give it to her.”

Nodding, you made sure she wasn’t looking and poured the contents into her pumpkin juice.

“A toast,” Jenna said quickly and grabbed her cup, “to Rebecca. Let’s all wish her luck!”

Everyone cheered and laughed as Rebecca made a triumphant pose and drank the remaining contents of her drink. 

Little did you see the cold, calculating gaze of Professor Snape as he watched your little group.


	21. Second Year: Murphy's Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, and things are about to go down~

“You guys, I’m totally ready for this!” Rebecca proclaimed as she pumped a fist in the air. 

“We’ll be rooting for you!” You smiled back at her, giving your best attempt at looking perfectly happy despite the squeeze it gave you in your heart. 

“Good luck!” Lee waved. 

Jenna giggled and you stuck an elbow into her side. Lee raised a brown eyebrow at the two of you, but shrugged it off as he started towards the stairs. 

“C’mon, girls, or all the good seats will be taken.”

Your trio managed to slip into the wooden bleachers just as the Quaffle ball was released and the players took off. Broomsticks whizzed by quickly, causing the banners around the stadium to flutter around. Your (eye color) orbs were focused on the blonde that you knew was trying her hardest to catch that tiny flying ball of gold. 

“That Bludger is chasing her down! What the bloody hell!” Lee said as he nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Lee.” You sent him a deadpanned look. “That’s kind of what the Bludger is for…”

A dusting of pink crossed Lee’s cheeks before he muttered, “Sorry, just a little riled up is all…”

Your gaze returned to the game just in time to see Rebecca within grabbing distance of the Snitch. She’s going to do it, she’s going to get it! Pride swelled within you until suddenly your friend was rammed by a player on the opposing team. Fear gripped you so tightly that you couldn’t breath as you watched her tumble down towards the ground at a break-neck speed. 

Before you even realized what you were doing, you were making a mad dash towards the field. Your heart sank deep into your stomach as you stepped on to the grass and Rebecca hit, a loud gasp heard from everyone in the crowd.

“Blatching! He clearly did it on purpose!” You heard Lee shout from behind you. Everything else was a blur. This was all your fault, every bit of it. 

“Rebecca!” 

You pushed yourself faster then you ever thought possible only to have Madam Pomfrey shoo you away as soon as you arrived to your friend being placed on a stretcher to be taken away to the infirmary. Tears stung at your eyes and threatened to break the dam that you were trying so hard to keep up. 

“Miss (Last name).” You went rigid and your blood ran cold as you heard the deep tone of his voice. Turning around, you faced Snape as he held a very frightened looking Jenna by the scruff of her robe. “I think we need to talk. Immediately,” 

You took a deep breath and nodded up at him before casting your eyes to Lee who looked more confused than ever. 

The door to his room slammed shut behind Jenna and you, causing you both to jump violently. 

“Hand it over, Miss (Last name).”

Knowing immediately what he was referring to, you reached into your robe and pulled out a small vial with a tiny amount of gold liquid sparkling at the bottom. Severus uncorked the bottle and smelled the contents before narrowing his eyes at Jenna and you.

“Miss Tennant, do you know the contents of the bottle?”

Jenna nodded her head, eyes trained on her shoe-clad feet. “I-it’s luck po-potion, Professor.”

Snape’s dark eyes bore into yours. “Miss (Last name), do you know the actual contents of this?”

Your friend’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She helped you make it, she knew it was a luck potion. Her perplexed brown eyes started at you.

“It’s a… confidence potion, Professor…” you whispered quietly.

“What do you mean?” Jenna asked in an almost harsh manner.

“I felt too bad… I-I couldn’t go through with it, so I got rid of the luck potion and made that one… I just changed it to look gold.” Tears silently streamed down your face as you refused to look at her. 

You felt like you could almost hear the friendship bond between the two of you cracking like delicate glass. The fear of it shattering in thousands of little pieces threatened to swallow you whole.

“Miss Tennant, I will have a word with you later.” Jenna nodded and left, but not without setting her hurt, tear-filled gaze on you one more time. “Sit, Miss (Last name).”

You moved to the nearest seat and sat down, waiting for Snape to tear into you at any moment. 

“Why did you do this?” His tone was shockingly not as harsh as you were anticipating. 

“Jenna and I were worried about Rebecca… Her flying skills aren’t that good and we were scared that she would get hurt!” The tears were flowing in a steady stream down your face again.

You swiped a sleeve of your robe across your face to wipe away the salty wet trails before continuing your story.

“We… I took the ingredients needed from your storage. I’m so sorry, Professor! I really am!” Your sobs were breaking up your sentences. “I promise I’ll make it up to you…”

Snape’s dark gaze studied your tear stained puffy face before asking, “If you went through all that trouble to steal the ingredients, why didn’t you go through with it?”

“We did… Well, we made it, at least. But, I couldn’t do it. It felt wrong to be so dishonest and I know how upset Rebecca would be if she thought we didn’t believe in her… So, I took what I had left and searched for hours for something I could make.”

“While I must say what you did was completely unacceptable, I am… surprised that you were able to complete the level of skill these potions require.”

Your widened, surprised eyes rushed up to look into his handsome face.

“Wh-what?” Disbelief and shock filled your voice. 

“Regardless, you will be punished.”

“I’m not going to be expelled, am I?” Your body trembled with your frazzled nerves. 

“No, but beginning next year, you will assist the first years in my class. As for now, you’ll have one week of detentions, starting now.”


	22. Second Year: A New Beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh~

It had been months since the incident on the Quidditch field. Jenna and Rebecca refused to talk to you, which hurt more than you could imagine. Your head thumped back against the cold stone wall behind you as you covered your face with your hands in a vain attempt to try to reinforce the floodgates holding back your tears.

“I’m so stupid…” you murmured into your palms. 

You were pulled into a warm embrace and from the scent of the cologne you knew instantly that it was Lee.

“Don’t say that…” He pulled back and ruffled your hair. “Now, cheer up, seeing that face of yours sad makes me sad.”

As he messed up your hair, you gave him a weak smile. 

“I’m sorry, Lee… I just miss them. It always sucks being alone, you know?”

“Hey.” Lee gripped your chin with his hand. “You’ve still got me and that’s better then anything!” he teased. 

You laughed and playfully shoved him away from you. 

“See, now that’s better.” Lee leaned against the wall next to you as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and tugged you close. “I really wish you’d come to me when you feel like crying. This hall you always come to is dark and depressing.”

You pressed your face into his chest and sighed softly. The comfort of another person felt so amazing at a time like this. 

“I can’t, Jenna and Rebecca are always around you.”

“And?” He shrugged. “Who cares? You’re still my friend even if they have their heads stuck up their bums right now.”

“I don’t know…”

Lee pulled away slightly, his shinning eyes looking into yours. 

“Just trust me…”

You didn’t realize how impossibly close he had gotten until his lips were hovering mere centimeters above your own. 

“Al-alright…”

With that, Lee sealed his lips over yours. 

That night you lay in your bed and stared up at the ceiling. Your fingers gingerly touched your lips as you thought about what happened. After Lee kissed you, he smiled and left, leaving you standing there. You didn’t even notice as Snape walked up behind you and told you to head to your room.

Your heart thudded in your chest as you wondered if Snape had seen Lee press his lips to yours. You shook your head and clenched your eyes tightly, allowing a few silent tears to dribble down. How stupid you were, thinking he cared anything more than about you breaking rules.


	23. Second Year: Is It Meaningless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of my prewritten chapters. It's been a really long time since I've actually written for this story. ;^;

Summer break was approaching and you weren’t sure if you were looking forward to it or not. Who would you even hang out with? Ever since Lee and you started to become closer, Jenna set her hate-filled gaze on you more often.

You weren’t even sure what your relationship with Lee had developed into. He was the only boy you had ever kissed or even held hands with, but he never called himself your boyfriend. Every time you tried to ask, a nervous blush would break out across your face and you couldn’t seem to sum up the courage to bring it up.

Almost stumbling into another student snapped you out of your daydreaming. You muttered an apology before speeding off to the library to escape the buzzing people around you that were happily telling each other what they were going to be doing that summer. 

You placed your things on an empty table before sliding into the seat. It always felt so lonely having to study by yourself. A group of Gryffindor girls giggling quietly at a table nearby gained your attention and you smiled sadly. You missed Jenna and Rebecca more than anything. 

Shaking your head, you returned your gaze back to the book in front of you. Thoughts like that were only going to bring you down and you needed to study as hard as you could if you wanted to get good marks on your exams.

A frown marred Severus’ handsome face as he watched you bury yourself into a book even though it was quite clear there was something on your mind.

“Youth is so full of ups and downs, isn’t it, Severus?” The elderly white-bearded wizard questioned as he stood next to Snape. “Best of friends one moment, enemies the next.”

A flicker of pain nearly flashed across his face at Dumbledore’s words. 

“She’ll need guidance, Severus. Perhaps you should help her along.”

The long haired professor sneered and turned to leave the library. “Why should I get involved in such meaningless trite?”

Dumbledore smiled as he continued to watch you for a moment.

“Because I don’t believe it’s so meaningless to either of you.”


	24. Second Year: The Knight Comes Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

You were going to do it. You were going to apologize to Rebecca and Jenna and just hope they would hear you out.

Drawing in a deep breath you came down the stairs to enter the Ravenclaw common room, immediately spotting the two girls you were looking for. 

“H-hey.” you said timidly.

Jenna didn’t look up from the book in her hands, but Rebecca gave you a small smile. It at least gave you a tiny sliver of hope.

“I came in hopes the two of you would hear me out… I’m sorry about what happened. I--”

A slap to your face made the words that were forming in your throat halt their procession. 

“Just shut up! You are such a foolish girl. Leave me alone!”

Jenna stormed off to head up to the dorms. Rebecca looked like she didn’t know what to do before averting her gaze and following her angry friend. 

Tears welled up in your eyes and you darted outside the common room to reach the hall even though it was well passed the time students were allowed out. You continued running for a while, the stone floor was cold and harsh against the skin of your feet. 

You stopped when you felt as though your lungs would collapse and couldn’t go any further. You slumped down against the wall, the lack of light making you afraid and unsure of where you managed to get to. Pressing your face into your hands, you started to sob.

“What are you doing outside of the dorms?”

Your tear stained face lifted and your (eye color) eyes went wide.

“I-I’m sorry, Professor Snape.” You hiccupped and tried your best to wipe the tears from your face.

You desperately hoped the light from his wand wasn’t strong enough to see how puffy, red, and wet your face was. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Pushing yourself off the ground, you stood in front of him with your gaze averted to a stone on the floor that suddenly became very interesting. The sensation of his icy hand gripping your chin startled you and caused you to look back at him. His black eyes were stuck on the angry red mark that glared back at him. 

“Who did this to you?”

Your lip quivered as you tried to hold back your tears. You didn’t know what to say. If you said anything you knew Jenna would never forgive you. Though, was that what you even wanted anymore? After the events of today, you weren’t sure you could forgive _her_. 

“No one…”

His grip on your chin tightened and you finally looked into his dark eyes.

“Do not lie.” He demanded.

Tears started slipping down again. 

“I’m sorry, Professor… It was Jenna.” you said in a level that was barely above a whisper.

He released your chin and stepped back. “I’ll notify your house master.”

“No!” The loudness of your voice even shocked you. “I mean, please, Professor Snape… I’d rather just drop it…”

“Fine, do what you want. It isn’t of my concern.”

Looking up at him, you gave a small smile.

“Thank you.”

Severus was shocked at the gratitude even though his face didn’t portray it.

“I’ll escort you back to the dorms to make sure you don’t stray again.”

You could feel your heart leap a little, but quickly suppressed it. He was just doing his duty as a teacher. The next day, though, in Potions class when he was particularly harsh with Jenna after an “accident”, you let yourself have that one.


	25. Second Year: Dumbledore's Twinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crummy filler chapter. xD;

The next day at breakfast Snape sat in silence until Dumbledore approached him.

“I heard you escorted a student back to their dorm last night.” he said with a cheery smile on his aged face. 

Severus nodded. “Yes, I found Miss (Last name) in a hallway crying after hours.”

Dumbledore frowned. “What ever was she crying for?”

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the old wizard, not believing for a single moment that he had no idea why. The paintings gossiped more than teenage girls.

“It would seem that Miss (Last name) and Miss Tennant had a bit of an altercation in the dorms last night.”

Dumbledore’s blue eyes gazed out into the sea of students before finding the Ravenclaw table.

“That was very nice of you to help her, Severus.” That twinkle ever present in his eyes. 

Snape didn’t respond to the headmaster’s words. He stood and placed his napkin down on the table. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a potion to attend to.”

“Of course, Severus.”

Snape quickly turned and left the Great Hall.

Dumbledore moved his gaze back to you and watched as Lee put his arm around your shoulders and a nervous blush exploded across your face. 

“I think they’ll do each other some good.”


	26. Summer: Careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could it mean? :0

You sighed and leaned back into your seat. It would be another summer break with no friends to run around and spend time with. Light snoring drew your attention to the slumbering boy at your side. Smiling a little, you supposed you wouldn't be entirely alone as long as Lee sent you letters. 

You'd try to have fun this summer. You'd forget all about that git of a girl, Jenna, and you'd move on. After all, you had a whole new school year to spend with professor Snape and if the light blush on your cheeks was any indication, you were definitely looking forward to it. 

~~~

Your mother clasped you tightly in her arms as soon as you came off the train. You laughed and hugged her back, tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. It had been such a long time since you were able to come home. 

“Ooh, who is this?” she asked as she pulled away from you and took notice of the tall thirteen year old boy behind you. “Is he a friend of yours?”

You nodded, a slight pink dusting across your smooth features. “Mom, this is Lee.”

“Hello, Ma'am! I'm Lee Plysworth!” He smiled brightly and extended his hand to shake the well manicured one of your mother. 

“So nice to meet you, young man.” She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, “Your father wouldn't happen to be Alan Plysworth, would he?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, that would be my father. Did you go to Hogwarts with him?”

“Yes, we were in the same year. Well, you better be off to your parents, I'm sure they're excited to see you.” She smiled warmly before placing a protective hand on your shoulder. 

“Yeah, they're probably looking everywhere for me! Goodbye , Miss (Last Name)! See ya, (Your Name!)” With that, he took off down the train station with his luggage and pensive brown owl trailing behind. 

Once he was out of sight, your mother started walking you to the car and your awaiting father. 

“(Your Name)?”

“Yes, mum?”

“Will you do me a favor? Please be careful with that boy... If he's anything like his father, there's sure to be trouble to follow.”


	27. Summer: Is This Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken me so very, very long to update. Life has been so crazy, but I want to dedicate far more time to writing. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even with the shortness. 
> 
> Also, RIP Alan Rickman. It sincerely broke my heart after I heard the news. I just... it still doesn't seem real to me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling.

Your mother never elaborated after she told you to be careful around Lee. Assuming she just meant because he was a boy, you pushed in to the back of your mind. You knew he'd never do anything to you. In fact, he was the only one that stood by your side after everything happened. 

Smiling to yourself, you opened the box you stored your letters in and put away the most recent one from Lee. Whenever you felt yourself getting down, you'd pull it out and reread it. 

_Maybe one summer we can hang out together..._ The thought had you humming softly to yourself as you gave a small pat to the head of your tubby grey cat. “Oh, Mimsy, I think you would just love him.” You paused. “Do _I_ love him?” You gripped your reddening cheeks. No, that couldn't be right. He was your best friend. 

A knock at your door had you scurrying to open it. Your mother's face lit up as she saw you, lightly threading her fingers through the hair that hung loose around your face. Embarrassed by the affection she was giving you, you cleared your throat. “Did you need something, mum?”

“Hm? Oh, right!” She giggled at herself. “You have a letter! It has cute doodles on it.”

When she handed it to you, you never expected the see the letter had been sent from Rebecca. Your heart pounded in your chest, hands gripping the piece of paper tight enough that it was starting to crease the pages. “Sweetie, are you okay?” She placed the back of her palm against your forehead. 

“I'm f-fine. Thank you for giving me this.” Your words ran together before you quickly shut the door, pressing your back against the wood and sliding down. 

Part of your brain told you to just throw it away and forget that it had ever arrived. The other part desperately wanted to rip it open. 

With a deep, shaky breath, you broke the seal and pulled the letter out.

_Dear (Your Name),_  
Let's meet in Diagon Alley when we all get back from break.  
Please forgive me.  
~Rebecca 


End file.
